psifandomcom-20200214-history
Aerokinesis
Aerokinesis is the control over air and wind. With this ability we can create gusts of wind or little breezes. Combined with Thermokinesis, we can make warm or cold gusts of wind. It takes focus and involves our becoming one with the wind. But, if we get too much advanced we can create dangerous winds if we are not in control. Here are some techniques for Aerokinesis. A Few abilities skill One: As said before, Aerokinesis is the control of air. So, we need to go outside (preferably in a quiet place like our yard, or the roof of a school where we won't be disturbed) and concentrate for a couple seconds. We have to try to get a feel for the air like how cold or warm it is, how strong or weak the wind is, etc. We don't need to go out there and meditate for an hour (unless it is felt necessary), this only takes a small amount of concentration compared to Telekinesis. Then, we have to think how that wind would feel hitting us from a direction of our own choice. Then, once it is felt that the wind is starting to kick up, we have to try to make it as strong as we can. skill Two: We have to focus our mind, going into a full meditation is not recommended, but could help. We should be standing in the general area you want the wind to come to us easily. Then we have to raise your hands to a comfortable height in the air. Then, we should imagine cords connecting to a huge "sheet" of wind. We have to try to pinch those imaginary cords between your thumb and forefinger. Now we have to snap our wrists back (we should be standing with raised palms towards the wind). We should imagine, as we jerk the cords, the "sheet" rippling, and coming toward us, picking up speed. If we are outside, we need to picture the tops of the trees swaying and rustling their leaves as the wind pushes past them. We need to keep doing these two things until the trees actually start to move. Once this happens, we have to snap your wrist and arms down and back, and visualize the "sheet" becoming almost a wave, crashing down towards where we are standing and blowing past us. As long as we keep concentrating the wind should keep coming, sometimes in gusts, and sometimes in a long steady wind. If we practice immensely, we can become very good at this and the winds will be stronger. As said before, high winds can be extremely dangerous. It is truly recommended to always practice Aerokinesis with caution More Techniques Aerokinesis (Indoors) Hold your hands about four inches away from your face. Keep them about three inches apart from each other. Blow air in between your two hands. Choose one hand to move the air with. Make sure the other hand cannot feel the wind being blown past it. With the hand you've chosen, try to push the wind towards the other hand until you can feel it against your skin. Medium tornado- To start off you need to meditate for at least an hour and after that you have to feel the wind and be one with the wind feel it rage form that rage in circles going up in the air. Hand tornadoes First you need to mediate for an hour, imagine strings of energy connecting you to the wind now that you can feel the attachment to the wind, control the wind, and let it blow in the two directions to know what it feels like. Now imagine that tornadoes are forming around your hands and feel the wind getting stronger around your hand and blowing in your face with a lot of power, now let all your bad emotions go in the tornado around your hand and let it rage with power. When you have done it the wind is suppose to be blowing like a tornado is in front of you. Air balls First, call a wind summon. Next gather air energy in your hands. Form it into a ball-like shape. Gather until there is nowhere for the energy to go but out. Release all air energy in a form of a ball. Air Blade Basically use your ablility to sharpen the air. Condense the air into a blade; this may help you visualize a sword or a knife. After it's condensed, focus on sharpening the blade, just keep sharpening until you feel that it's razor sharp, then either swing it,, or launch it in a wave. Air Jump First, concentrate on controlling the air around you. Then jump into the air. Then, when you reach the peak of your jump, focus and condense the air underneath your foot to become as hard as stone. Vacuum Speed Control the air in front of your leg, and in the path of the leg and move it somewhere else to create a vacuum. The lesser air pressure means lesser air resistance, and you will kick faster. Resistance shield- Visualize the molecules in the air being drawn to you, and compacting tightly as a shield around your body, visualize the shield being a sphere over your body bonded by the air molecules and time you breathe, more molecules compacting on the sphere, keep visualizing the sphere becoming denser. Air Pressure Wave- Visualize air molecules being drawn to your palms, and visualize those atoms stacking up as a wall of tightly bonding air atoms in front of you. Visualize your hands being filled with the substance of air within it. Feel it flowing through your body. And visualize it building up in your palms. Now put your palms on the wall of pressured air and visualize your air ki blasting out at the wall and push it. WHIRLWIND ATTACK- Highly dangerous First do a wind summon and after that spin around making the air go around spinning faster and make the air lift you above the ground and move the whirlwind around the area like a whirlwind and pick up stuff and make it hit something. Flying First you power-up using any method(s) that feel right for you. Now levitate now while levitating use your ki from your chakra point and have your ki come out of your body and push you into the direction in which you want to go. To Summon/Banish the Wind A Beginner Technique By: Twilar Sylaethus This technique is so simple, yet effective, it will be hard to believe, but it is very real. The process is simple. To summon the wind, thrust your right hand forward, palm facing the direction you want the wind to blow, and focus. See the wind blow in the desired position, and it will come. To banish the wind, thrust your LEFT hand forward, palm facing the direction the wind is coming from, and imagine a force-field surrounding you, blocking the wind on all sides, and the wind will stop. Hope this works for you. Blessed Be. Air speed power up First get into a stance that you are able to draw ki in. now visualize your ki going through your body, now visualize yourself dematerialize into the wind and becoming part of it. Try to become one with the wind. You will feel your ki going through your body real fast. When you do this the air speed of the wind around you will increase but your reaction time, strength, and your speed to gather ki energy will greatly increase more than the ki flame power up. i dequan made this. Air Purification from Page This is a very hard technique to pull off correctly. If done, even the most toxic of air can be morphed into pure oxygen. Stand in a comfortable position, arms crossed at the waist. Now continue on to creating a shield. Add as much energy as you feel is needed for the given situation. Visualize it filled with pure air. Also focus on the edge of the shield as a suction device, pulling in the air around you, and releasing as regular air. When finished, let the shield merge with the air around you. Med 1 Sit quietly, breathe in and feel air fill your lungs. Exhale. Exhale. Feel your breath of life escaping out of your body into the world beyond. As you breathe in again, see the small molecules of air flowing into your nose and over your tongue, down into your lungs where it fills them completely. Transformed by the natural processes of your body, let air flow back out to feed the cycle. As air is part of the cycle of life and a part of you, you are part of the cycle. Feel yourself go with air as it exits your body. Transformed, you drift with it, as it catches a breeze, so do you and you float higher above the earth. Become Air. Feel the weightlessness and freedom. You are no longer bound by the other elements or even the natural law of gravity. You are air. Floating with it, riding the breezes and gusts as birds do. Move with air, let it carry you away into the clouds. Air is everywhere, constantly in motion, undulating in and out of everything on earth. As a being of air, you are freed to move with it. Passing through solid structures, rusting leaves on branches, supporting the wings of birds. Allow this to happen, move with the element. You may glide or soar, gust or squall as is the nature of air. Let yourself be carried away on the element. Feel it all around you, in you, with you, being you. See the world as air might, at dawn, new and fresh, covered with dew, just coming alive. Enjoy the movements and the feelings. Acknowledge the mighty power of air. When you are ready, reacquaint yourself with the earth. Gravity gently draws you back down to the ground beneath your feet. Feel solidity returning to your limbs, the water coursing through your body, the fire of life burning with in. Return to your physical nature, a composite of all elements. med2: After you have been able to connect with the Air, you need to be able to feel it. Now, while still standing, gather your chi in your sternum. Let it build up for a bit. Now, let the chi flow throughout your entire body, your chest, your arms, your legs, hands, and toes, every single part of your body is filled and flowing with chi. Slowly, project strands of chi out of your body, you can have them coming out all over or just in your hands. Thin the chi out as it flows, letting it wave in the winds. As it leaves your body, merge the chi with the air, let it connect and become one. Feel it in your body. Just let the energy go to where it wants, follow it and feel it. Let the chi spread out around you, everywhere. Keep it attached to the winds. The point of this exercise is to be able to get the feeling of moving wind, how it makes your energy feel and to attune your own chi with that of the Air. Getting them on the same wavelength. Simple, no? tech1: This is going to be pretty much your first Air Control lesson. If you have not finished the Connection and Feeling lessons, go away. You should do those lessons, and not just once. And after you do them, keep doing them. Now, in this lesson, you will be pulling air currents with a chi ball. Yes, it is as simple as it sounds. Firstly, gather your chi in your sternum as normal. Let it pool there. Slow direct the chi up your chest and out to your arms, down and into your hands. Form the Chi Ball between your hands. Now, start to spin the chi ball, in one direction. Faster and faster, letting the air around it be pulled in. Let the air and chi circle with each other inside and around the outside of the chi ball. (they should be merged, like in the feeling exercise) Just keep that going, at a constant rate and velocity (speed and direction). Get the feel of having the Air Ball. Try doing this a few times until you get the hang of it. tech2: The next goal in controlling the Air element after you can successfully feel, connect with, and create a form with it, is to Stream it. Which basically means to move it, while in a form. Gather your Air Ball, first by gathering energy and then running it to your hands and forming a chi ball. Keeping your concentration on the form between your hands, slowly start moving both hands, with the air ball in the center, upwards, about to your chest level. With your concentration at the core, slowly spread your hands 'pulling' the air ball with each hand, spreading it out into a loose tube like structure. Keep up with practice, remember to do the feeling and connection exercises. indoor aerokinesis: first meditate for a few minutes, then turn off all fans ,ac units and things that blow air.then imagine there is air blowing thoughout the entire room, like a big gust was inside. the more you concentrate the more easier and faster this will work. this worked for lots of fellow aerokinetics that i know on www.mytelekinesis.com go visit em if you want. category:Psychokinesis